


Paradise

by Theyumenoinu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Fix-it of the final episode Carry On, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyumenoinu/pseuds/Theyumenoinu
Summary: Leaning his forehead against the cool metal, he begs to nobody, “I need him.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or its characters.

* * *

**Paradise**

* * *

The crunch of gravel below tires, the wind intermittently caressing his face, and the open road free of city traffic.

This, Dean thinks. This is bliss.

A concrete bridge manifests in the distance, beckoning him to pull to a stop to sightsee. The calming sound of water dancing over pebbles and small outcroppings of rock welcoming him as he approaches the guardrail. A stream winding its way through mountains and forests stretching beyond Dean’s line of vision.

Dean knows he could stand here forever, if only to forget where the road leads is to no one in particular. Cas’ face appearing in his mind, eyes glittering with simultaneous tears of joy and sorrow.

_“I love you.”_

His grip tightens, the metal emitting a familiar noise as his skin rubs against it.

“Dammit,” he says brokenly to himself. “And here I am supposed to be in fuckin’ paradise.” Slamming a fist, he chokes out, “But it ain’t fuckin’ paradise, it’s a damn lie.”

Bending to pick up a stray rock near his boot, Dean hurls it at Baby; allowing her to take the brunt of his anger as shards of glass explode from the impact.

“It’s a lie!” he shouts, vision blearing as she snatches another from the ground. Baby’s side denting with the force as he chucks it.

He carries on until the last stone is gone. Baby’s exterior rough and ragged for a mere second before it begins to smooth over, fragments of glass reassembling. The broken material fixing itself until its back to its previous pristine state. Untarnished.

“I don’t want this.” A sob wracks him as he stumbles to the guardrail. “I don’t want any of this without him.” Leaning his forehead against the cool metal, he begs to nobody, “I need him.”

A breeze picks up in response, feathering over his skin. The rustling of leaves drowning out the noise of the stream below, birds chirping, and the sound of his own harsh breathing. All noise, except—

Dean freezes. Uncertain for a moment that he didn’t hallucinate it. Then, inside his mind, he feels it. The warmth returning to him—one Dean didn’t realize existed until the one he cares for most was well and truly dead.

With lips trembling, a smile curls the edges of his mouth. His voice cracking as he greets, “Hey, Cas.”

A hand settles onto his shoulder, the heat of it searing through the layers of clothing as though to mark him once more. Reminding him, again, whom he's always belonged with.

“Hello, Dean.”


End file.
